Raven's Secret
by cutest-kitty-girl
Summary: Chapter Five: Raven hurts someone bad in uncontrollable chap 4, but in Chapter Five: Raven: Murderer?, she attacks the very friends she fights for good with. Is Raven a betrayal? What is going on? Will someone injured die? Best Chap Yet! says someone.
1. Midnight Intruder

Raven's Secret

Chapter One The Titans were all getting ready to fight for the last pizza, argue over who's going to do the dishes, and complain about which movie station to watch.  
It was friday night, not an evil in sight. And the titans were just getting comfy for their new movie. Raven walked past the tower stairs into their lounge and said, "I'm going to sleep off my thoughts tonight. So...whatever ." "But friend Raven, please stay with us and enjoy earth's wonderful pleasures", Starfire said. "Yea. I mean... it is Friday night.", said Beast Boy.  
"No. I need sleep. Good or Bad night. You decide.", she said walking off to her room. "What's with her?" In her room, she lay down on her bed. Starring at the roof. Suddenly, a knock and tumble on the roof came. Raven sat up and her black telekenetic powers came to her hands. She flew up into the air, out of the window and looked upon the roof. A noise came and she yelled, "I demand you show yourself!" A man in a cape like Raven's stepped out of hiding. He had a black mask over his face. "Who are you?" The man removed his mask and stood with a smirk smile. Raven stood dumstruck. Then screamed. The man disappeared but the Titans appeared on the roof asking, "What happened?" Raven starred at the sky.  
"Nothing. Nothing. I was just thought I heard something that's all." "But why were you on the roof?", Robin asked as the went back into the room.  
"Nice room", Cyborg commented. "OUT!", yelled Raven, "And don't make me get mad!" The Titans all rushed out and Raven, terrified, fell asleep. 


	2. The Titans Talk On Raven's Situation

Chapter Two 

The next day, the Titans (except for Raven who was in her room), were all talking together. "I wonder what got Raven all excited last night", said Cyborg. "Yea. It must've been bad cuz she screamed. And Raven never screams. At least in my life...um...well whatever you say.", Beastboy said.  
"What could possibly_Raven_ be scared of? I mean I understand anyone else but Raven...", Robin said. "Maybe she hasn't had her peace of mind thing for a while?", Starfire said timidly. Then a loud bang came. Raven came stumbling down the tower steps. Her cape was sliding down her waist.  
"Um. Hey guys. Sorry about last night, it was just a nightmare.", Raven said straightening out her cape. She lifted her hood above her head to cover her face. The Titans stood with quirked eyes. Looking as if she had just said something totally crazy. "What?", she accidently yelled. "Oh, it's just that you never get scared and we think somethings up that your not telling us and..." "BEASTBOY!", Robin hissed. "Uh, forget what I said Rav, I had a nightmare like uhh...what I just said or uh, no I mean, umm", Beastboy kept finding excuses for what he had said. "Forget it. I don't really care if my friends trust me or not.", Raven said turning to go back upstairs. "No, wait! Beastboy just thought it was wierd that you were afraid of your dream.  
", Starfire said, sounding sooo not like herself. "Star, you got some hip in your talk.", said Beastboy. "Sorry.", said Starfire. Raven rolled her eyes. "It was...uh,", Raven was saying, thinking up a lie, "It was about Slade and my birthmark, and that 'S' symbol again and well, I got scared." "That still sounds fishy...", Beastboy had started saying before Cyborg clamped his mouth shut and threw Beastboy behind him. "Well whatever 'offends'  
you, I'm sorry, but I gotta go.", Raven said starting to fly. Then a loud sound made her fall to the ground. "Carefull Raven!", said Starfire. "My powers are just aching me today.", Raven said snatching her hand from Starfire.  
"That alarm is a robbery at Woodmer's Bank. Lets go.", said Robin.


	3. Dark Attack

Chapter Three

Raven looked out of her window into the night sky. It was calm and peaceful but dangerous and frightening to her. She ran her fingers over the metal. (a/n it is metal isn't it? That is what the tower's made of) Raven's cloak was thrown on the floor. After a few more minutes, Raven picked up her cloak and gathered it around her neck. She held it in place with her red crest. Then Raven shot up in the air saying, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Her arms and legs were sewn together, her fingers curled, and her arms reaching for the sky. Then Raven threw her arms out. A telekentical object was now guarding the window and nothing could get past. Nothing. She then flopped herself on her bed, and fell asleep.

**MIDNIGHT**

Raven woke up as if she had always been waking up at midnight. She sat up and looked around. Nothing. She slopped herself back on her bed but still couldn't get to sleep. When suddenly, a voice called. _Raven... _

Then there was nothing. Then she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. Her crest turned brown. A sign of fear. Raven's telekentic powers came to her hands. She was going to the roof again. She called down the telekenetic shield guarding the window and flew out. She flew to the top of the roof and stood there. She looked around. The 'T' shaped tower roof was very slim and hard to stay on. Then, there it was again. _Raven... _Raven squirmed with fear. Then she held her chin up a little higher and walked to the darkest part of the roof. Then, something black and telekenetical of course made Raven fly back. It pushed her off the side of the roof. She managed to grab onto Beastboy's window. (which was open) Then that dark figure came over to the side of the roof. Raven let go of Beastboy's window and started flying upward. "Raven, you amuse me.", it said, then it just...disappeared! Raven felt a sharp pain in her body. That black telekenetical thing had cut Raven's leg real bad. That's why she had to hold on to the window before flying. Then, Raven screamed. The Titans all were knocking on Raven's door and she could hear them. Raven quickly covered up her injured leg with her cape and flew to the door. Opening it she asked, "What." Starfire was first, "Are you okay, are you injured, are you bleeding, are you okay, another dream?" "Yes, no, no, yes, yes.", Raven said. Of course Raven was lying on every answer. They were all continuing to blabber then Raven just slammed the door on them. Cyborg starred at Raven's door, "That went well." "Shutup.", mummered Beastboy walking away. They all left. Raven waited till they were gone to inspect the injury. She ripped part of her cape and tied it around her leg. Then she lay on her bed. Her eyes flickered at the pain. Then slowly, she fell asleep.


	4. Uncontrollable

Chapter Four

Raven woke up at about five am. At least she thought. You could never be sure when Beastboy fixes your clock. Something was going on in Raven's mind. (a/n all i can say so i dont ruin the story is she wanted revenge!) She went to look for a snack even though she didn't feel at all like eating. She looked in the refridgerator. Nothing but an old pizza. She picked it up with her telekenetic powers, and threw it over her shoulder without even looking. _Now I can see the headlines if reporters lived her, A Peek Inside Hero Teen's Food Menu...Old pizza and moldy canned soda!_, thought Raven very annoyed. She heard someone clear their throat behind her. Raven got REAL angry, mostly at herself, she turned around her face red and yelled, "WHAT?" Behind her stood Robin. The old pizza had gotton on the front of his suit. "Um, Raven, this was Beastboy's." Robin said looking at his suit. "Rats, of all times to find someone sneaking around..." Raven meant to think that in her brain but she ended up shouting it. "Why are you up at five am Robin? Spying on me? You and..." Raven's temper was making her powers go crazy and she almost blasted Robin, but he ducked and she blasted a window out instead.

On an inflatable boat fishing in Jump City, two men hear glass breaking, and pieces of glass are flying everywhere, one piece of glass pierces the boat and the men are sinking. They finally sink, and submerge. Then one of them shouts, "YOU KIDS NEED TO PRACTICE BASEBALL IN THE FIELD! NOT IN A TOWER ABOVE POOR HUMBLE FISHERMEN!"

**Back to Titan's Tower:**

Robin rolled up to Raven and pushed her back against a wall. "If you don't control your temper and get some sense, your'e gonna hurt someone!" Raven's eyes glow white and she says, "I could care less." Robin releases Raven and walks off. He turns around just before leaving and says, "By the way, it's six am. And you'd better replace that window, the team wouldn't want to hear what you just said." He walks off. Then a loud shout comes, "MY PIZZA! MY PRECIOUS HUMBLE CHEESE TOFU PEPPERONI PIZZA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Raven was up in her room meditating. At least that was what the Titans thought. "From what I figured, Raven must have some sort of secret she's keeping from us." Cyborg said. "DUDES!", yelled Beastboy, "I got the solution, I turn into a mouse form and sneak down the ventalation shaft in the tower, then, I jump into Raven's room with some sort of super-strength form, and like tell her, "Raven, tell us your secret or there will be some major blasting and banging in your room!" Everyone stares at Beastboy. "Where are you going to get super-strength?" Beastboy sat down and said, "I was thinkin' someone could lend it...um...maybe?" Everyone stares at Beastboy. "What? Sarcasim still works todays doesn't it?" Everyone still stares at Beastboy, except for Robin, thinking. "I was thinking of a more different approach." Robin said.

_"Oh yea, and Raven was up at five am, and oh, she is secretly doing something at night, I figured from spying..."_, thought Raven mimicking Robin in her mind. _They think I may be meditating, but I can hear them! I won't listen to them either!_, Raven said talking deep in her mind. Raven pauses and lifts her leg up some. She inspects her wound. _I should heal it, if they saw it they would have a new subject to talk about. 'Raven had a fight'. _Raven floated in the air, then touching her fingers to her temples she mumbled quietly, "Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" And closing her eyes, said it again. She floated back down and inspected her leg. The wound was still there. _What? How can this be? _Raven tried again, quicker this time, but before she even got halfway in the air, she fell down on the floor, with an 'oomph' noise. White static like things floated around her body. She stood up and shouted, "Azarath, metrion zinthos!" But, nothing happened. She looked at her hands, seeing the static stuff. She tried brushing it off, but it clung like she was part of it. Then the static started going in her body, piercing her with electricity and Raven was helpless. She yelped in pain. Then, after, she just fell to the floor. She stood up, feeling odd. Then, something told her, she had to do it, she mumbled, "Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" Only trouble was, she was aimed at the bottom of the floor, where the Titans were. She tried to keep her powers in, but she couldn't control them. It was like they were controlling her. The blast came out of Raven.

The titans had no idea what was blasting through the floors. Then, it happened. The blast came through the floors and blasted the Titans...


	5. Raven: Murderer?

Chapter Five

Raven could not believe what she had just done. She stared at the big hole from her room to below. There, on the floor, apparently injured, was Starfire. She wasn't moving. Raven tried flying down, but ended up falling down. She ran over to Starfire.

The other Titans came from behind their cover. "RAVEN! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Yelled Robin, running over to Starfire and picking her up. "We need to get her to an ambulence." He shouted at the other Titans. Cyborg ran to get the car, and Beastboy went to help, but Robin ran to his T motorcycle and jumped on, with Starfire in his arms. "There's no time!" He yelled turning on his engine. He used one hand to hold Starfire steady, and the other to drive, and he was off. "Now you've done it." Said Beastboy. "Robin'll hate you for life if she isn't ok, he's already mad enough to blast _you_ if he had powers." Cyborg and Beastboy walked away from Raven. "Crank the car bud, let's go to the hospital with Rob." And Raven had no time to explain. Instead she stood there, emotionless. She watched Cyborg about to go, and she jumped on top of his car, and with her telekenetic powers, pulled Cyborg and Beastboy out, leaving them behind, she jumped in, and was off.

Raven was emotionless, she didn't seem herself, and didn't care. She drove, then jumped on the roof, then jumped on a building, causing a wreck, but she didn't even look. She kept on. She started flying. She flew above the streets and saw Robin. Something in her mind, that wasn't her own thought said, _Finish them. They are useless, you have already blew it, Starfire is dead, don't you feel power? Do it again, blast Robin..._ Raven touched her head as if struggling not to think or hear those thoughts. _Raven, your'e not that type of person, your a hero, not a murderer. Stop this nonsense. STOP RAVEN BEFORE YOU KILL SOMEONE! _Then a male voice in her mind said, _What's the worth, you already have, a murderer among heroes... You are useless... _Raven shook her head and yelled to the thoughts in her mind, "I AM NOT USELESS!" She took a blast at Robin. Robin shifted, he looked up and saw Raven. "This isn't the Raven I know..." He, still driving, tried to ignore her. But he knew Raven could easily stop him, telekenetically capturing him in her force, so he said in his mind, _Raven, I didn't want it like this, but you almost blasted me this morning, blasted Starfire, and now you're trying to kill both of us! _He threw a blade at her. Raven caught it, throwing it back at him, he sensed his own blade and dodged it. _Almost there. Starfire you're gonna be ok. _Robin thought. If only he could keep Raven away from him a few seconds so he could lose her. Robin used his gun that had the hook on the end, trying to hook Raven. Instead, Raven grabbed the hook and pulled Robin off the motorcycle! Robin tried to grab Starfire, but missed, she was about to crash! SHE WOULD DIE! Raven telekenetically grabbed Robin, and brought him close to her. He struggled but knew he was useless to Raven's power. Then, a green pteradon swooped, making Raven drop Robin. Robin started after the motorcycle quickly, but saw that Cyborg had gotten on it somehow. "I'll take her to the hospital, you stop Raven!" He shouted. Robin shook his head yelling, "If she dies..." That was enough for Cyborg, he let Robin get on, and Cyborg went to help Beastboy. Cyborg took out his big gun, looked at Robin, he nodded. And Cyborg shot, Raven fell from the sky. "One life is best risking, then letting that life take the lives of two." Before Cyborg could get to Raven, something dark picked her up and ran off. "Wha..." Beastboy said changing to human form. "This is strange..."

(a/n I know my chaps are short, and I can type 46 words per minute, but if i keep chaps short and interesting, it keeps the readers excited and coming back for more every time. )


	6. Captive Raven

Chapter Six

"Is she gonna be all right Robin?" Asked Beastboy sitting on a patient waiting seat. "I don't know, they got her heartbeat going again, but Star is a tamarian. She might not make it." Robin's eyes were full of concern. "Are you gonna tell her?" Asked Beastboy. "Tell her what? She's unconscience." Asked Robin. "Well... Everyone knows how much you like Star so why don't you tell her? She likes you too, she told me. So before she dies you two dudes outta tell how you feel about each other" Robin's face changed from sadness, to madness towards Beastboy. "Look Beastboy, what's the use? It'll only make things even sadder than they are." Beastboy looked at Robin like he was crazy. "SADDER?" Robin ignored him. "Raven..." Beastboy again looked at him like he was crazy. "You like RAVEN? Dude, that's not your girl" Beastboy shouted aloud. Everyone stares. "Now you've done it." Mumbled Robin, "And no, I don't like her at all, as a friend yes, but I was thinking about what she did, it's not her, somethings wrong..." "WELL DUH!" Yelled Beastboy again. Everyone stares, and an elderly doctor clears his throat. "Teenager's yapping and yelling goes outside from the hospital." He said. Robin stands up and faces him, "We're not leaving, so too bad." Then the doctor, (acting as if talking to the world or congress) said, "Misuse of the law, and loudness might urge me to call the police, and what kind of gettup is that to wear visiting the hospital." He said motioning to Robin's suit. Robin held the doctor by the colar and said, "Number one, you wouldn't call the police, number two, I don't think your'e making fun of my suit are you?" The doctor shook his head and Robin let him down. Then turned to Beastboy who was holding in a laugh. "AND HE'S RIGHT! YOU NEED TO BE QUIETER!" "Sorry." Says Beastboy. Then Robin sighs and sits down. Listening to the deadly ticking of minutes. Waiting for news of Star. Then a nurse comes and says the names, "Robin, and B-b-best Roy?" "It's Beastboy" Said Beastboy standing up, shouting again. "Well, the patient is awake and ok. You'd best come visit her." Robin immediatly jumped up and shouted, "YES" But soon acted normal and went with the nurse.

**MORE COMING **


End file.
